


First Date

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex and Thomas have recently decided to start a relationship but they are keeping it private for now. This story takes place after The Last Duchess party, but before the film’s release, so it takes place during the last chapter of Red Carpet Diaries Book 2.*Note, the bar in this fic actually exists. If you live in the LA area, you should definitely check it out. I’ve never been there, but it looks amazing!





	First Date

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex just finished up a radio interview for a local news station. Interest in The Last Duchess had been growing ever since its release was publicly announced. Chazz could barely field all the requests that came in for Alex to promote The Last Duchess. The secret production led to a lot of last-minute press. Despite a few wonderful moments together the day after the party, Alex and Thomas had not found time for the proper date. 

Once Alex was in her car heading home for the day, she took out her phone. Alex couldn’t help but smile as she pulled up the number she was looking for.

“Hello,” Thomas answered.

“Hi,” Alex replied. “I was hoping you might be free, tonight.”

“For you, I can make myself available,” Thomas responded.

“That is exactly what I was hoping to hear, Mr. Hunt,” Alex teased. “I was thinking we could try that dinner thing?”

“I could not think of a better way to spend an evening,” Thomas explained.

“Pick me up at 8?” Alex asked.

“I take it you have a place in mind?” Thomas questioned.

“I do,” Alex started. 

“Care to share?” Thomas wondered. 

“Nope,” Alex smiled to herself. “I think you will find it to your liking.”

“As long as you are there, I know I will,” Thomas agreed.

“Look who is already getting better at the romance thing,” Alex teased. “8 o'clock! Don’t be late.”

“As if I would ever be late,” Thomas stated. “I will be there at 8:00 and will attempt to wait patiently for you, as you so far seem incapable of being on time.”

“Being late would just prolong the time until I see you,” Alex admitted. “I’ll be on time, just be there.”

***

“8:04!” Thomas quipped as Alex got in the car. “I’m impressed.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Alex demanded. 

Thomas wasted no time fulfilling Alex’s request. His lips were on hers, her mouth was warm and inviting. He let himself relax under her touch. After a few moments, Thomas pulled away. “I expect that satisfied your direction.”

“For now,” Alex smiled.

“Where to?” Thomas asked.

“Old Man Bar,” Alex smirked. “It’s in Culver City.” 

Thomas looked at Alex. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“It’s not as out of the way as you would like, but it seemed fitting. And no, not because of the name!” Alex continued with a smile as she ran her fingers through his hair. Thomas’s face didn’t change. “It doesn’t seem like a place we would run into anyone who might see us, so we should have some privacy. Oh, and they have about two dozen types of Scotch on the menu.” Thomas smiled. “I thought that might be of interest to you.”

Thomas leaned over and kissed Alex softly. “You should have led with the scotch.”

***

Thomas and Alex enter the Old Man Bar. They both take a moment to look over the scene. The rustic bar was small and dimly lit. Beautiful stained glass windows adorned the outer walls. A fireplace warmed the other end of the room. Wood and leather surrounded them. Thomas’s eyes landed on the bar stocked with row upon row of varied liquors. Luckily they had chosen a slow night. Only one other couple sat in a booth near the entrance. Thomas and Alex made their way wordlessly to a booth in the back. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Alex asked.

“I don’t understand that sentiment. Are you giving me a penny? Are my thoughts only worth a penny?” Thomas complained.

“Don’t overthink it,” Alex played. “What are your thoughts about this place?” 

“It is a little less authentic than my typical haunts,” Thomas started. “However, I appreciate the attention to detail in setting the mood. It is quite tasteful.”

Alex smiled, “I’m sure the purveyors of this establishment will be pleased to know that the Great Thomas Hunt approves.” 

“How did I do for our first proper date?” Alex questioned as she looked at him across the booth. His face was unreadable.

“As ever, you continue to astonish me,” Thomas answered with a slight smile in the corner of his lips. 

“Good!” Alex smiled. 

Alex and Thomas looked over the menus. Thomas, of course, went straight for the list of scotch. After they ordered, they turned their attention back to one another. 

“So,” Alex began. “What is your favorite childhood memory?”

“What?” Thomas asked as he nosed his scotch savoring the pleasing aroma. 

“Come on,” Alex pressed, lightly. “This is technically our first date, but it’s not like we don’t already know each other. You’ve never mentioned your childhood. I’m curious. What was young Thomas Hunt like?”  
  


Thomas took a sip of his scotch, rolling it around in his mouth as he savored the taste. He narrowed his eyes on her.

“Fine, I’ll go first,” Alex decided. “When I was 4, my parents took me to the Iowa State Fair. It was the best day ever! We ate so much food, petted all sorts of animals, played games, went on rides, and of course, saw the famous butter cow. 600 pounds of butter! Like why is that a thing? I don’t know but it was AMAZING!”

“I am imaging 4-year-old you with pigtails and denim overalls,” Thomas smirked.

“It’s possible,” Alex grinned. “There may have also been a flower crown too.”

“Of course there was,” Thomas interjected. “Cowgirl boots too?”

“Maybe…” Alex admitted. “It was the first time I stood on a stage. There was a band playing. I had never heard them before, but I just walked up on the stage, not even thinking about what I was doing and asked if they could play me a song.”  
  


“And what song did you request?” Thomas questioned.

“Only the greatest song ever, Baby Beluga,” Alex laughed.

Thomas choked momentarily on his scotch from laughing. 

“I was 4,” Alex protested. “And it was Iowa!”

“That might be the best story I’ve ever heard,” Thomas teased.

“Don’t make fun or I won’t show you the picture the Des Moines Register took and published in the paper. It was on page 2! All of my friends were very jealous!” Alex said proudly. 

“How could they not be,” Thomas laughed. Alex smiled slyly at him. “What?”

“You should laugh more. It looks good on you,” Alex replied. 

“I will keep that in mind.” Thomas’s face returned to his stoic composure. “I suppose now I owe you a story.”

“It would only be fair,” Alex answered.

“As you wish,” Thomas complied, taking a deep breath. “This might not count as the _best_ childhood memory, however, it is one that I hold dear. I have always been drawn to film and the dramatic arts. When I was 5, we were cleaning out my parent’s garage and I found a box of cassette tapes. One of them was a recording of Orson Welles’ _War of the Worlds_ from 1938. I didn’t know what it was, but I saw Orson and since that was my middle name, I thought it must be good. I played the tape and was instantly transported into another time and place. I felt excitement and fear, but also wonder. I was completely captivated. I listened to that tape hundreds of times over the years. It was my earliest inspiration. I have spent my life trying to capture that level of storytelling purity in my own work. It didn’t need over the top Hollywood noise and clutter. It didn’t even need pictures. It stood on its own, simply because of the story and the talent and passion of those who brought it to life. It is my life’s greatest goal. I haven’t gotten it quite yet, but I will.”

Alex stared across the table at him at a loss for words. 

“Sorry if that wasn’t as exciting as the Iowa Fair. I’m sure you can imagine, that even as a child, I was…different,” Thomas said, drinking his scotch, feeling a bit self-conscious.

“Thomas” Alex stammered. “You don’t know how incredible you are. I have no doubt that one day, a great filmmaker will tell his or her story, and when they do, they will share how it was _you_ and one of _your_ projects that inspired them to strive for greatness. Your work is a significant part of this city’s story.”

They sat wordlessly staring across the table at each other until their food had arrived. Their conversation shifted to upcoming events and the World Wide Premiere of The Last Duchess.

After savoring a delicious meal, Alex joined Thomas on his side of the booth to enjoy being a little closer to him. 

“Is this okay?” She asked, hesitantly as she scooted next to him, letting her fingers graze his hand.

“You may be surprised to know that I am not overly fond of public displays of affection,” Thomas started, as Alex began moving away. “However, you somehow make it more bearable.” He let his fingers find their spot between hers as they held hands under the table. 

“I’m glad you can withstand this torture,” Alex played, before continued. “But seriously, please let me know if you ever feel uncomfortable. I want us to be a team that supports one another, no matter what.”

“I want that too. Honestly, after you called me earlier, I was apprehensive about what tonight might bring. I tormented over how difficult moving forward might be. As I have told you, this is not my strong suit. I have little trouble writing and directing stories filled with deep connections and relationships, but I have never been notably comfortable with it in my personal life. Nevertheless, you find ways to make me feel contented.”

“I don’t expect big romantic gestures. I don’t need that. The only thing I need is you, just the way you are.” Alex kissed Thomas’s cheek. 

“I am desperately afraid of dissatisfying you,” Thomas admitted.

“You could never disappoint me,” Alex reassured him. “We will figure us out, _together_.”

“I wish you knew the joy you bring to me.” Thomas kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes momentarily to commit the moment to memory. The way she looked, the way she smelled, and the pure happiness he felt.

“The feeling is mutual,” Alex replied, touching her hand to caress his face. Letting her thumb graze the side of his mouth where she knew a smile was hiding. Alex shifted closer to Thomas in the booth as he put her arm around her. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder, letting him rest his head on hers. 

“How do you feel about dessert,” Alex questioned. “Maybe sharing something…”

“Anything,” Thomas started, feeling secure with Alex in his arms. “As long as I don’t have to share you.”

****  
  


**\- - -**

“I’m glad we did this,” Thomas said as they readied to leave. Their hands brushing each other’s as they walked toward the exit.

“Me too,” Alex grinned. 

As they neared the end of the bar, Thomas stopped. “Fine”. He stated. “Just one.”

“Huh?” Alex questioned curiously. 

“One photo!” Thomas clarified. “I know you want it.”

Alex beamed and kissed his cheek. 

“I expect not to see it posted anywhere,” Thomas explained. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I know how you feel about the internet,” Alex teased, as she fished in her purse for her phone. 

Alex asked the bartender to take their picture. She moves nearer to Thomas in front of the bar. Thomas placed his hand on the small of her back, sending sparks of electricity up and down her spine. She tried to contain her smile. 

“Thank you,” Alex said, retrieving her phone. 

Alex and Thomas head back to the car. Before Thomas could open her door for her to get in, Alex pulled him closer, letting her lips meet his. He parted his lips allowing her tongue in his mouth. He returned the favor kissing her deeply. Their arms wrapped around one another. 

When Alex heard noise nearby she pulled away biting her lower lip. Thomas’s hand reached up and caressed her cheek. He pushed in for one more quick kiss before helping her into the car. Alex couldn’t contain her smile as she watched Thomas walk around to his side of the car and get in.

“Thank you,” Thomas said softly when he entered the car. 

“For what?” Alex questioned.

“For being you,” Thomas responded. He reached over and lifted his hand to his lips as he gently placed a kiss on it.


End file.
